


Again and Again; Amazement

by wreathed



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Travel, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble and a drabble-half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again; Amazement

**Again and Again, James/Jeremy, 50 words**

Fucked up against the wall, dirty as the grime trapped between the bricks. Requests are less reserved than when James started this one, three, five years younger. Sweating hard beneath his clothes; thought is bone dry, gone.

Murmured words, and the force of Jeremy gives James reason all over again.

*

**Amazement, James/Jeremy/Richard, 100 words**

When together they survey sun-drenched crescent-moon horizons from behind steering wheels (or handlebars), when the taste of anticuchos or sashimi or banh hoi is still tingling on their lips, they feel a collective awe that leads to an irresponsible bravery. They race harder than ever, laugh harder.

And when night falls, they’re alone enough in this enormous, beautiful world to care and dare and find each other again.

More conquered lands than foreign climes, they map each other out with know-how and brashness. A tongue on a tanned, bare, prone spine (and lower) is just another overseas anomaly. Nothing else.


End file.
